The High School Life of Rin
by dark-blood-14883
Summary: AU This is Rin's adventures as a junior in highschool. sess/rin, inu/kag, mir/san, kou/aya
1. Chapter 1

**I realize I should be working on my other fanfic not starting a new one but I have this idea in my head and I just want to do it so I am. Hopefully I'll regain inspiration for Revenge and get the next chapter done. Also I do not own Inuyasha never have and never will. On with thee story!!**

**The High School Life of Rin**

**Chapter One- Confronted by a Slut**

I groaned softly as the annoying beeping of my alarm clock woke me from my peaceful dream (something about giant bowls of ice cream yum). Rubbing my eyes with one hand I slammed the other on top of my alarm clock to stop the beeping.

My name is Rin Syoura. I am seventeen years old and a junior in high school. I have chest length chocolate brown hair and light honey brown colored eyes. I live with my three adopted sisters (who are in the same grade as me), Kagome, Sango, and Ayame in a nice sized house that our adopted mother left for us when she died with a rather large inheritance that made sure none of us had to work until we were out of high school.

Stretching my arms above my head I climbed out of my bed, grabbed the clothes I had set out yesterday and then went to my private bathroom to shower.

Did I forget to mention that today is the first day of my junior year in high school (hell that is)? Opps.

After finishing my shower I dried off and got dressed in a silver and black, just above the knees length, diagonally stripped skirt, a silver and black, horizontal stripped, form fitting t-shirt, and pure black Mary Jane's. After blow drying my hair I put the sides up in a side ponytail that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but on me it looked cute.

After applying a light coat of make-up I went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast with my sisters (I don't consider them to be adopted).

All three of my sisters where already seated at the table eating. I sat in front of a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs and began eating while looking over what each girl is wearing.

Kagome is wearing a pair of black Capri pants with red jeweled butterflies on the front pockets, a black t-shirt with a red butterfly right over her stomach, and a pair of blank sneakers with red laces. Her chest length black hair with a blue tint to it is up in a high ponytail and her dark blue eyes are sparkling with amusement as she listens to the story Sango is telling her.

Sango is wearing a pair of dark brown almost black cargo pants, a plain purple t-shirt, a black half zipped-up hoodie with dark purple random designs all over it, and black sneakers with purple laces. Her waist length black hair is up in a high ponytail and her dark brown eyes are slightly glazed over from remembering her story.

Ayame is wearing a pair of light blue bellbottom jeans, a light green and white horizontally stripped t-shirt, and white sneakers with green laces. Her chest length red hair is pulled up in pigtails using the hair ties with the green flowers on then that I got her for her birthday and her green eyes are focused on her food as she eats as much as she can as fast as she can.

"And then she tripped over her own foot and fell flat on her face right in front of him," Sango said finishing up whatever story she was telling Kagome.

"Ha! Wish I could have been there to see that," Kagome said silently laughing at whatever mental picture she was getting.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked as I rinsed my plate off in the sink.

"Oh just what happened at the mall on Saturday. Momoko was trying to impress that college guy but she tripped," Sango explained while putting her own plate in the sink.

"Ah right I remember you told me Saturday when you and Ayame got home," I said remembering the funny story.

Momoko is, for lack of better word, one of the sluts in our school. She hangs out with Kagura, Kikyo, and Nabiki. All four of them are also juniors and they hate us, for some strange reason (I think they're jealous of our beauty).

Momoko has chest length, straight, black hair and dark blue eyes. She is the leader of the Miroku Taleda (I'll get to him later) fan-club.

Kagura has waist length black hair and black eyes. She is the leader of the Sesshomaru Takashi (I'll talk about him later too) fan-club.

Kikyo has chest length dark brown hair and black hair. She looks strangely like Kagome. She is the leader of Inuyasha Takashi (later) fan-club.

Nabiki has shoulder length reddish brown hair and dark green eyes. She is the leader of the Kouga Figoku (later) fan-club.

Now Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga are probably the most popular and hottest guys in our school. Sesshomaru is really cold to a lot of people. He doesn't talk if he doesn't have to and if you bug him he gives off this really awesome…err I mean scary glare. Rumor has it that they all live together. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are half-brothers (Sesshomaru is older by two months) so they probably do live together. I'm not sure if Miroku and Kouga live with them though.

Sesshomaru has waist length silver (like moonlight silver) hair and golden (like the sun) eyes. He also has really awesome tattoos. One is a blue crescent moon on his forehead and then he has two red stripes running across his cheeks. If you didn't notice already I have a itty bitty crush on him. Okay so it's not all that itty bitty.

Inuyasha looks a lot like Sesshomaru. He has the waist length silver hair and the gold eyes. He doesn't have Sesshomaru's tattoos though. Kagome has a major crush on Inuyasha.

Miroku has shoulder length black hair that he always has in a low ponytail and blue eyes. I consider him to be a hentai cause he's constantly trying to touch girls' butts (he tried to touch mine once and I punched him in the face and then kicked him in the groin. He doesn't come near me anymore). Sango for some odd reason has a crush on him.

Kouga has chest length black hair that he always has in a high ponytail and bright blue eyes. For some strange reason Kouga reminds me of a wolf, so I tend to try to avoid him (wolves scare me). Ayame likes him (he obviously doesn't scare her. Then again she likes wolves).

"We should get going we don't want to be late," Ayame advised as she grabbed her plain dark green messenger bag.

Kagome grabbed her black messenger bag with a red, blue, purple, and silver butterfly on it. Sango grabbed her plain purple messenger bag, and I grabbed my black messenger bag with a Pon and Zi scene on it (the one were Zi says "I made you a cookie but I eated it").

With out bags slung over our shoulder we followed Ayame out the door of our house and towards the school (it's not that long of a walk).

"So what's your schedule like Rinny?" Kagome asked me when we were half way to school.

Hmm I wasn't really sure of that answer. Shrugging my shoulders I pulled my schedule out of my bag and unfolded it.

_Homeroom-Kaede Rm-215 8:00-8:15_

_1st__ Period- English Bankotsu Rm-120 8:20-8:50_

_2__nd__ Period- Science Naraku Rm- 117 8:55- 9:25_

_3__rd__ Period- History Jakotsu Rm- 213 9:30- 10:00_

_4__th__ Period- Health Kaede Rm- 215 10:05- 10:35_

_5__th__ Period- Spanish Renkotsu Rm- 119 10:40- 11:10_

_6__th__ Period- Free 11:10-12:00_

_7__th__ Period- Lunch 12:00-1:00_

_8__th__ Period- Gym Yura 1:05- 2:05_

_9__th__ Period- Music Mikoto Rm-Auditorium 2:10-2:40_

_Homeroom- Kaede Rm-215 2:45-3:00_

"Huh it's strange but it seems that all four of us got the same schedule. You think the school did it on purpose?" Kagome asked as I put my schedule back in my bag.

"For their sake I hope not," Ayame said while grinning widely and opening the gate to enter the school grounds.

I groaned softly as I reluctantly set foot onto school grounds. I wished I could go back two months and just do summer vacation all over again.

"Oh look who decided to show up," a voice I despise to hear (aka Kagura) said not even a minute after we had got to school.

I groaned as I looked in front of me to see Kagura, Kikyo, Momoko, and Nabiki.

"Well you know it is school so we are bound to be here," I replied sarcastically sometimes the way Kagura can state the obvious is annoying.

"Shut up Rin. I just came to tell you to stay away from Sesshomaru," Kagura basically growled out. I'd always wondered how like everyone but me and make their voice sound like a growl when they want to.

"Wow I hadn't even realized I'd been hanging out with Sesshomaru. Man I should start paying attention to what I do more often," I said sarcastically while acting shocked. I heard Kagome, Sango, and Ayame stifle their laughter as they listened to our "conversation".

"You know what I mean. I've seen the way you stare at him," Kagura accused. Her attempts at blaming me of stuff are rather pathetic.

"Hmm…so let me get this straight you're accusing me of hanging out with and staring at a guy that I haven't even seen in two months," I said while wondering what kind of mental issue Kagura has.

"Rin are you trying to get yourself beat up?" Kagura asked a little to nicely.

"Kagura is there a real reason your polluting my air or is it simply to annoy me?" I asked giving Kagura a Sesshomaru like glare (I'm really good at that. I figure if he can use that glare to get people to leave him alone so can I. So I practiced it in my mirror for a month. He's still better at it though).

I watched trying not to laugh as Kagura visibly backed up a step and had to force the scowl back on her face.

Scoffing at her I walked around her (before I lost my nerve) knowing that Kagome, Sango, and Ayame will follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

Before starting the next chapter I'd like to quickly say a thanks to bellasesshylover, Misstwilightfan1416 Evil-Chibi-Tiffy, Rachel, and Silver rain inu-twi-zel. With that said I'd just like to remind everyone that I own nothing and on with the story. Oh and if you're really really nice you'll review. Reviews make me update faster and they make me really really happy!

**Chapter Two- News of the Talent Show**

"Man Rinny I don't know what came over you but that was sweet," Kagome said sounding slightly shocked and completely approving.

We are all (all being me Kagome Sango Ayame and a few random people) sitting our homeroom which won't start for another five minutes. We decided on taking four desks in the back corner. Two in the last row and two in front of it. Ayame and I have the two desks in the back, and Sango and Kagome are in front of us. Ayame is sitting in her desk properly. I'm also sitting properly in my desk. Kagome is sitting backwards in her chair (so she can see us), and Sango is kneeling in her chair facing us.

"Yeah Rin that was really cool and that glare you gave Kagura it even gave me the chills," Sango said looking up from the picture she is drawing (she's really good at drawing. I suck L).

"Anywho those sluts, well slut, have some nerve. To accuse our Rinny of something she didn't do. It really bothers me," Sango said looking really violent (she has anger issues).

"Anywho? Who says Anywho anymore?" I asked trying to change the subject (I think I succeeded).

"I say Anywho. You gotta a problem with that?" Sango asked her violence now directed at me (at least I managed to change the subject).

"Nope, not at all. You can say whatever you want to say," I said quickly trying not to get hit by Sango (she can hit hard).

"Sango! It's been to long since I've last seen you!" I heard the way to loud voice of a way to happy male say from the doorway.

If I consider Sango's irritated moan at the sound of the voice and the fact that every other girl in the room stiffened I can tell you who it is (it's Miroku).

I started giggling softly as I started adding everything up in my head. Sango's anger plus Miroku's wandering hand doesn't equal good for Miroku, it equals Miroku with a headache (poor Miroku).

"Shut up Rin," Sango snapped as she watched Miroku walk towards us followed by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku (can you see why people think they all live together? They're always together).

"But I didn't say anything," I said softly trying to keep the slight whine I normally get, when my sisters accuse me of doing something, out of my voice.

"Yeah but I have a good idea on what you were thinking," Sango stated turning her gaze from Miroku to glare at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I hadn't realized you can read minds," I said sarcastically while glaring and pouting at Sango at the same time (only I can manage to do this).

"You know you look kinda weird when you do that whole pout/glare thing Rin," Ayame stated trying to brake up the glaring (or glare/pout) contest me and Sango had gotten into.

"It's a relief to see you lovely ladies this morning. It was rather depressing to not have beautiful women to see every morning while on break," Miroku said when he finally stopped in front of out group.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at this comment while crossing my arms over my chest and stealing a little glance at Sesshomaru.

"Get lost Miroku. Your cheesy pick-up lines aren't going to work on any of us," Sango growled (still wish I could do that) at Miroku.

"Sango I am insulted. I did not come over here to use these cheesy pick-up lines you accuse me of using. I merely wished to talk to you and see how your vacation was," Miroku said sounding offended.

"Yeah, sure, that's highly convincing," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Well anyway out vacation was lovely. How was your's," Kagome said trying to change the subject, which we all noticed (all thought the point of changing the subject in the middle of a conversation was to do it without anyone realizing).

"Our vacation was nice as well. Thank you for asking," Miroku said smiling at Kagome while I think (I'm actually almost positive) Inuyasha glared at him.

Hmm is that jealously I see? It seems that Inuyasha might have a little crush on Kagome.

"Alright all of ye sit down so I can get on with the announcements," Kaede said while walking across the room to her desk.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku sat down in the four seats next to us, so that Sesshomaru was sitting next to me, Miroku next to him, Inuyasha is in front of Sesshomaru, and Kouga is sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Alright so the homecoming dance and game are two weeks from now, there's going to be a talent show in two months, auditions will be held after school in the auditorium starting tomorrow, no one will be allowed to leave school campus for lunch anymore, and lastly the cheerleading squad will be holding tryouts after school next Tuesday. Alright get on to your first class," Kaede said and immediately everyone was up and heading out of the classroom.

I grabbed my bag off the floor next to me and followed the whole group (Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga) out the door.

"So a talent show, I think we should all audition," Kagome stated causing Sango to groan.

"I think we should tryout for the cheerleading squad," Ayame stated a little too seriously for me.

"And I think that your crazy and that's a stupid idea," I stated while glaring at Ayame. Cheerleading equals hell for me (it's worse than if Sesshomaru dated Kagura…ok maybe not but it's comes in second to that).

"Yeah me too, but I do think we should audition for the talent show," Kagome said trying to convince that a talent show is a good idea (not working I have stage fright).

"Well I think your idea is stupid too but if you want to audition be my guest. You will not see me anywhere near talent show auditions," I stated.

I'm being serious, there is nothing on the face of this earth that will make me audition for a talent show. I can sing (fairly well too if I do say so myself), but I freeze when standing on a stage and singing in front of people.

"What Rin too scared you'll make a fool of yourself? I mean I realize you have no talent but do you realize that?" Kagura said coming up behind our group.

"Oh joy Kagura's decided to bless us with her presence yet again. This must be my lucky day," I said sarcastically after turning around to face Kagura and the other sluts.

"Humph, well I'm going to be in the talent show so don't even bother auditioning. We all know I'm going to win," Kagura said sounding all haughty (something only bitches and sluts can do).

"Oh wow I hope you're not gonna sing everyone there will need ear plugs, but then again any other talent you have is x-rated," Sango stated somewhere in-between serious and sarcastic.

"We'll see about that. Just don't start crying when I win the talent show," Kagura said before storming away with the other sluts following her.

"She forgot to warn us to not be traumatized too," Sango said and then started to laugh with Kagome and Ayame.

"I wonder why she can't just start a conversation with hello and then end it with goodbye. I thought that was the proper way to start and end a conversation," I said while walking towards my next class.

"So are we going to do the talent show. We could do a band thing. I could play guitar, Sango could play drums, Ayame can play base guitar, and Rin could sing," Kagome said hoping that Kagura had convinced us to at least audition.

"I'm in," Sango said simply as we walked into our English class and took the seats in the back again.

"I'll do it if we have a cool name and awesome outfits," Ayame said probably already thinking about a band name and what we could wear.

"Well I'm still not going to do it, so some one else will have to sing," I stated defiantly.

"Aww, but Rinny you have an awesome voice," Kagome, Sango, and Ayame all whined at the same time.

"I wonder if you guys have the same schedule as us. Let me see your schedules," I said to the guys (who had followed us into English and taken the same seats as before) trying to change the subject.

All four of the guys handed me their schedules and the only differences I noticed was that Sesshomaru is not taking music and Kouga is not taking Spanish. I pretty sure that this would all be considered strange.

"Huh well we all do pretty much have the same classes. That's weird," I said as I handed the guys back their schedules.

"Come on Rin audition with us. It'll be fun and you do have an awesome voice," Kagome pleaded not giving in to my subject changing technique.

"Again no, and I'm not going to change my mind," I said trying to sound stern (I'm not good at that either).

"Well I'm not giving in," Kagome stated and then faced the front of the room as the lesson began.

One more time please please please review! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. Oh and Rachel I like your idea I didn't think about that, awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Sesshomaru is occ in this chapter I think but I could be wrong. It was hard to write this chapter because it is in Sesshy's pov and no one really has any idea what would be going on in Sesshy's head. I tried to keep as close to how Sesshy would act but I'm not sure if I truly did. I had trouble deciding if I wanted to use "I" or "this Sesshomaru." I decided on both!**

**Chapter Three- Girlfriends and Plans**

(Sesshomaru's pov)

I watched Rin from the corner of my eye as she argued with her sisters over auditioning for the talent show. I personally think Rin has a beautiful voice (not that I'll every tell anyone that).

"Hey maybe we should audition for that talent show thing too," Kouga said quietly (I don't think he wanted the girls to hear that comment).

"Keh," That response came from my good for nothing idiotic step-brother (if "keh" can even be considered a response).

"I think that is an excellent idea," Miroku stated probably thinking about all the girls he thinks he can impress with whatever his talent is.

Sometimes I wonder why I choose to hang out with these idiots. Their idiotic attitudes out only a disadvantage to me. If they weren't such idiots, Inuyasha would notice that Kagome adores him, Kouga would notice that Ayame adores him, and Miroku would notice that Sango would adore him if he stopped groping her.

"Well what do you think Sesshomaru? We could follow the girls' idea. You know do a band thing. I can play drums. You and Miroku can play guitar, and Inuyasha can sing," Kouga said taking his idea a little to seriously.

"Keh I can't sing," Inuyasha said simply with his arms crossed over his chest (he has an awful voice. Cats normally yowl when he sings).

"Okay then Miroku or Sesshomaru can sing and you can play guitar," Kouga said not giving up on his idiotic idea.

"I cannot sing either," Miroku said causing Kouga to stare at me with hope basically shinning in his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru does not sing," I stated simply refusing to be part of their idiotic idea.

"That's not true. I've heard you sing before. You have a wonderful voice," Rin said choosing that precise moment to listen to our conversation.

"This Sesshomaru did not say that he can not sing, he merely chooses not to sing," I said focusing my gaze on Rin and watching as she slowly turned bright pink.

"Wow I didn't know you could sing Sesshomaru. Well that solves it, you just have to sing. It'll be lots of fun," Kouga stated.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to do anything he does not want to do," I said simply and focused back on the class that had started at least ten minutes ago.

Our teacher Bankotsu was lecturing on and on about the dos and don'ts of his class. Basically he was repeating things we had all learned our freshman year. I hate it when people repeat things I already know. I hate it even more when they know that the information in already known but they still insist on restating this information.

Sighing in frustration I refocused on the group to see they were all still focused on me and I wondered briefly if I had missed a question or statement directed towards me. I immediately disregarded this thought, I never missed anything directed towards me.

"How bout this Sesshomaru you sing and I'll sing too," Rin offered trying to convince me to do this idiotic talent show.

"This Sesshomaru has no desire to do this talent show and he also knows that you have no desire to do this talent show either," I stated easily declining Rin's offer.

"Yeah well it could be fun I guess," Rin said not giving up on trying to convince me to audition.

"Sesshomaru! There you are!" I shuddered as I heard the voice that can only belong to Kagura, my girlfriend (shudder). (A/N-don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me! Please?)

Yes that's right I did just say that Kagura is my girlfriend, but not by choice. My mother decided that she thinks Kagura would make an excellent girlfriend for her son, and no one (and I mean no one) says no to my mother. So when she told me she wants me to date Kagura I agreed but only because I do not want to make her mad.

"Why don't you go play in traffic or something Kagura?" Rin suggested sounding angrier than she normally is when Kagura is around.

"Sesshomaru are you going to let this good for nothing bitch talk to me, Your Girlfriend, like that?" Kagura asked causing everyone around me to gasp in surprise.

"That is enough Kagura. This Sesshomaru is in no mood to deal with you at the present moment," I said dismissing Kagura.

"Girlfriend? You're kidding, right? This is all a huge joke, right?" Rin said her voice wobbling slightly.

"No it's not. Sesshomaru asked me out this morning," Kagura said sounding all high and mighty.

"What? No that can't be true. Right Sesshomaru?" Rin said basically pleading for me to agree with her.

I wondered briefly if I should have for once disagreed with my mother when she told me to date Kagura. The way Rin is pretty much pleading for me to disagree with Kagura is breaking my heart (not that I'll admit to that), and I know that my next words will break her heart.

"It is true. This Sesshomaru did ask Kagura out this morning," I said emotionlessly, hiding the fact that watching tears run down Rin's face was not breaking my heart (never going to admit to that). Rin's next words and actions shocked me though.

"What?! How could you?!" Rin screamed gaining the whole classes attention and then she punched me. She punched me in the face.

After delivering her punch Rin stormed out of the room and her three friends followed her after glaring at me. I was to shocked by her punch to even consider following her.

(A/N-I considered ending here but I won't cause then the chapter will be to short. So on with the story)

"What the hell Sesshomaru? Dating Kagura, a fan-girl? What's gotten into you?" Inuyasha said shocked.

"Nothing's gotten into him. He's come to his senses is all," Kagura said and all I could think is how Rin would never say anything like that.

"Kagura get lost," I snapped, my patience for the girl is long gone and I have no desire to have her around anymore.

Kagura pouted slightly but then went to sit on the other side of the classroom with her friends. It is then that I noticed that we still have half an hour of English left and Rin will most likely get in trouble not only for hitting me but for also walking out of class early. I'll have to talk to the Bankotsu he owes me a favor anyway.

"Well Sesshomaru you going to answer the question?" Kouga demanded obviously he desires an answer for Inuyasha's question from me and not Kagura.

"This Sesshomaru has no reason to explain his actions to any of you," I stated simply and then paid attention to the class Bankotsu had continued to teach, ignoring any comments Kouga, Inuyasha, or Miroku decided to make.

(Rin's pov)

After leaving Bankotsu's class I ran into the girl's bathroom and locked myself in a stall refusing to unlock it or talk to Sango, Kagome, and Ayame who all had followed me.

"You might as well come out Rin cause we're not leaving until you talk to us," Sango stated trying to convince me to come out or at least talk to them.

I refused to answer and the only sound heard are my sobs. I can't believe that he would do this to me. Doesn't he realize that I like him, well probably not, but still to date Kagura. That's…that's just gross. She doesn't even really like him. She just thinks he's hot.

"Come on Rinny, everything's going to be okay, but first you gotta come out and show Sesshomaru that you don't care. That you're through with him," Kagome stated.

This comment just made me sob and cry harder. I didn't want to be through with him. I want to be the one dating him not that slut Kagura.

"Great going Kags," Ayame muttered and then said louder, "I know you should show him what he's missing out on. Make him jealous. Make him wish that it's you he's dating and not that slut."

This comment actually quieted my sobbing. I like that idea. I could even use the talent show to my advantage.

"I have an idea," I said quietly and then got out of the stall. I just hope my friends will help me.

Well that's chapter three. Two more things please review and don't hate me things will get better since it is a sesshyrin not a SesshyKagura.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter Four. Wow that was two chapters in one night I'm on a roll. Reminder I own nothing. Well on with the story

**Chapter Four- Time for Lunch**

(time skip)

It is now lunch time and I am sitting at a table with Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. Sesshomaru had decided (looked more like he was forced to me) to eat lunch with Kagura, Kikyo, Momoko, and Nabiki. I'm sitting in between Sango and Ayame with Kagome on the other side of Sango. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga are sitting on the other side of the table. Inuyasha is across from me, Miroku is across from Sango, and Kouga is across from Ayame.

"Stupid bastard. I don't know what the hell he is thinking. Going out with that slut. I'm disgusted to even be related to him," Inuyasha was grumbling in between mouthfuls of ramen.

"So wait Rin let me get this straight you suddenly want to be in the talent show?" Ayame asked for the fourth time. No one seems to understand my sudden desire to audition for the talent show.

"It's all part of my plan," I said giving Ayame the same answer I had given her when she asked the first three times.

"What exactly is this plan of yours? You keep mentioning it but you haven't told us what it is," Sango said trying to figure out how a plan can change my mood from you know one minute I was weeping in the bathroom and the next I was fine (well not fine but better).

"I'll tell you all about it later," I said not really wanting the guys to figure out that I like Sesshomaru (even though that might be a little obvious because I punched him for dating Kagura).

My plan is to make Sesshomaru realize what he passed up and what he is going out with. To start with I'm going to dress real hot, but not slutty, I still want to act like myself. Then I'm going to audition for the talent show with the girls and when we get in (I'm positive we will) I'm going to sing a song that will get attention (I'm positive he will be there I mean is girlfriend will more than likely be in it and when your girlfriend is in events like this don't you normally go to them). I'm hoping that the results will be that he breaks up with Kagura and asks me out, well I'm hoping that he at least breaks up with Kagura.

"I still can't believe you decked Sesshomaru and he didn't even do anything about it," Kouga said still in awe over the fact that I punched Sesshomaru and managed to get away with it.

"Yes I must say Rin it was awesome to watch you punch Sesshomaru," Miroku stated, he's also still in awe.

I was over the punch already even though I am kinda shocked that I managed to get away with punching Sesshomaru. I think I might have given him a black eye. Normally this fact would upset me but I'm still mad at him. The fact remains that Sesshomaru asked Kagura out. The love of my life (err… I mean like) is going out with a slut and I just can't understand it. I thought that Sesshomaru had higher standards than this. Maybe she threatened him…nah he's not scared of a girl. Maybe she blackmailed him, more believable but you'd have to have something really horrible to be able to blackmail Sesshomaru. Maybe she brainwashed him…oh wow that was real believable. I think I'll stick with my blackmail idea because there is no way that he is willing going out with her. I just refuse to believe that.

(Sesshy pov)

I watched Rin on the other side of the room. I felt like an ass, to think that I hurt Rin. What was I thinking when I agreed with my mother to go out with Kagura? Why didn't I argue against this whole idea? I don't even like Kagura. And now Rin's hurt because I refuse to anger my mother. I feel like I've betrayed Rin, and that's one feeling that I cannot stand.

"Sesshomaru, baby, what do you think about our idea?" Kagura trying to sound all sweet and seductive but only succeeding in making me realize my mistake more.

Rin would never have called me baby because she knows how much I hate pet names like that. Rin would never have tried to be seductive, she's too self-conscious to pull it off. I also realized that I have no clue what Kagura is talking about because I hadn't heard a word she said before her question. If Rin had been the one talking I would have been able to recount everything she said.

I realized then that there was no way I could be in a relationship with Rin but I'm not sure if I am capable of discussing this problem with my mother.

"Sesshomaru? Are you listening to me? You know I am your girlfriend you should be paying attention to me," Kagura stated sounding slightly angry.

Rin would never do that either, demand my attention (not that she has to, she always has my attention. Not that anyone knows that). Rin also hardly ever gets mad at me. I think this is the first time I've actually really managed to tick her off.

"Uh whatever. Anyway I can't believe that bitch Rin. I can't believe she punched you. Who does she think she is? I'll get her for this," Kagura said and then glared at Rin quickly before focusing back on her little group.

That was the last straw. I could sit here silently and listen to her complain about anything and everything but I refuse to let her insult and threaten Rin.

"This Sesshomaru will only warn you once. You are not to do anything that will harm Rin in any way," I said my tone of voice and the glare on my face promising death.

With that said I got up and stormed out of the cafeteria not sparing a glance for anyone.

(Rin's pov)

I watched as Sesshomaru stormed out of the cafeteria and wondered what Kagura had done or said that pissed him off. Not even a minute later Kagura rushed out the cafeteria following Sesshomaru to mend whatever mistake she made.

Maybe she called him Sesshy (he hates that pet name), or maybe she called him cute (he doesn't like that either), or maybe she did nothing wrong and they're just going somewhere to make out (eww, gross, there went my appetite).

Staring at my barely eaten lunch I stood up quickly and threw it away and then sat down back at the table.

"What's the matter Rin? You barely even ate that," Sango said looking at me worriedly.

"I just lost my appetite is all. So anyway we should probably practice whatever song we're going to do for auditions tomorrow, tonight. I want to be positive that we'll get into the talent show," I stated trying to focus on something that didn't make me want to cry or get sick.

"No worries with your voice Rin we're sure to win the talent show. It's a sure win," Kagome said not at all worried about the auditions.

"Yeah as long as I don't freeze up," I muttered darkly getting mental pictures of myself on a stage with hundreds of people staring at me while I just stared back at them mutely.

"Don't worry Rin. You just need to relax. Everything will be fine," Ayame said enthusiastically.

"Yeah Ayame is right Rin. Everything is going to be awesome. We'll win the talent show, your plan, whatever it happens to be, will work, and Kagura, Kikyo, Momoko, and Nabiki will fall off the face of the Earth," Kagome said causing all of us to laugh.

"You all thing you're so funny, but you're not and you're wrong," Kikyo said suddenly standing right next to our table with Momoko and Nabiki next to her.

"Oh look the sluts are here. What joy," Sango said sarcastically while glaring at aforementioned sluts.

"Hey Kouga you want to hang out wit me later?" Nabiki asked ignoring the rest of us.

"Nope," Kouga said not even trying to come up with an excuse for why he can't.

I laughed quietly at Kouga's bluntness and wished Sesshomaru was as smart as Kouga and realized that he shouldn't be going out with Kagura. Ah great here come the sad thoughts again.

Why does he have to be going out with that slut? Doesn't he realize that she's all wrong for him?

"What's the matter Rin? You look as sad," Momoko said faking the sadness in her voice.

"I don't have the time to be wasting with you sluts," I said and then got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

Well there's chapter four it's kinda boring but it's just a filler. The next chapter will have the audition in it. Please Review!

Oh also I need your opinion, should Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku end up in the talent show. Please send your answers in a review. If no one answers the question it will just take me longer to get chapter five out.


	5. Chapter 5

I own none of the songs mentioned in this chapter, Avril Lavigne does and of course I do not own Inuyasha. I'd like to just quickly thank everyone who reviewed and encourage more people to review. Lastly I apologize for the long wait on this chapter, my only accuse is that I'm a college student and really really busy. But the good news is I have all of next week off! Yay! Well on with the story.

**Chapter Five- Stupid Hentai and My Rin**

(Time Skip- 9th Period)

I yawned quietly as I sat in the auditorium listening to Mikoto drown on and on about what will be expected of us in this class and other stuff like that.

To the right of me sits Sango, who looks like she's ready for a nap. To the left of me is Kagome, who is playing with a piece of her hair. Ayame is sitting on the other side of Kagome writing something on a piece of paper. Inuyasha is sitting behind Kagome, staring off into space while playing with a piece of Kagome's hair. Kouga is behind Ayame trying to read whatever she's writing (she's not letting him though). Miroku is sitting behind me because when he tried to sit behind Sango she growled (I really need to learn how to growl) at him.

"Alright so your first assignment is that I'm requiring all of you to audition for the talent show. Of course your act has to be something music related. I'm going to be helping judge the tryouts so I'll know who auditions and who doesn't," Mikoto said her first assignment meet with some groans from my fellow classmates (Kouga looked extremely happy).

"Awesome now we have to audition. There's no getting out of it," Kouga said grinning hugely.

"That doesn't mean that the jackass is going to audition with us," Inuyasha stated glaring slightly (he started calling Sesshomaru a jackass after lunch and no one can get him to stop).

"Oh well. We'll just have to do something with no singing," Kouga said (he has an answer for everything I think).

"Alright well I didn't really have anything planned for today so you all can just discuss what you wish to do for auditions amongst yourselves," Mikoto said (she pretty much means that we have a free period).

"What song do you want to do Rin?" Kagome asked turning slightly towards me but letting Inuyasha keep a hold of the piece of hair he was messing with.

"I don' know. We'll have to go over all the songs we all know when we get home," I said while grinning at Kagome and Inuyasha's actions.

"Sounds good to me," Sango said and then covered her mouth as she yawned.

"So what about cheerleading? Are we going to tryout for that?" Ayame asked (she has yet to give up on trying-out for cheerleading).

"Ayame if you have a sudden desire to become one of those pom-pom bitches more power to you," I stated hoping that this comment will make her stop asking me to try-out for cheerleading.

"Ugh, fine. I was just thinking we could try-out, get in, and then tell them we'd rather not. It'd be hilarious and it'd piss off the 'pom-pom bitches'. It's a win-win situation," Ayame stated (making me wonder how long she'd been considering doing this).

"We have more important things to worry about Aya. Like the talent show and Rinny's plan, whatever that happens to be," Kagome stated using the one of Ayame's more likeable nicknames (what I mean is it's one of the nicknames that we came up with that she actually likes).

"True, I guess we'll just have to do it next year," Ayame said not completely giving up on her little prank (I guess it's one of the ones she really wants to do).

"Alright I agree we'll tryout next year," I said not wanting to disappoint Ayame by not helping her with her prank. Anyway it's gonna be hilarious.

"Yay! Thank you so much. I can't wait till next year. This prank is going to be the best ever," Ayame said basically bouncing in her seat.

"So, why do you suddenly want to do the talent show Rin?" Miroku said from behind directly into my ear.

I yelped slightly as I felt his hand a little to low on my back (thank God I'm sitting down).

"Hentai!" I screamed while jumping to my feet, smacking Miroku across the face, and then storming out of the auditorium, knowing Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are following me.

"Wow Rin, you're in quite a mood today. That's the second person you've hit," Sango said sounding impressed when she, Kagome, and Ayame caught up with me.

"I wouldn't of hit him if his hand hadn't starting wondering," (stupid hentai) I said while glaring at nothing and walking down the hall towards the door out of this hell hole.

"Rin, if we leave now we'll get in trouble," Kagome stated eyeing the doors to freedom warily.

"A little late for avoiding getting in trouble Kags. I've already hit two people and I've walked out of two classes all in one day. I'm already going to get in trouble," I stated not at all worried about the trouble I've gotten myself in to.

"You probably won't get in trouble for what just happened. It was Miroku after all," Sango said as we all walked out of the doors of hell and into freedom.

(Sesshy's pov)

I stared emotionlessly at the wall in front of me waiting for the final bell of the day to ring and release me from this man made hell. Kagura is sitting next to me quietly holding my hand hostage while writing something on a piece of paper.

I figured I should probably be paying attention to the lesson going on but instead I am mentally preparing myself for the argument I will be having with my mother as soon as I get home. There is no way I can even consider continuing this 'relationship' (ha more like torture) with Kagura. There was no way I could force myself to continue this relationship with Kagura when it is effecting Rin so strongly. I was hurting Rin. I am hurting My Rin. My Rin? Where the hell did that come from? Strangely enough it sounds right. My Rin (not that I'll admit any of this to anyone).

It seemed to take for ever for the bell to ring and release me from this hell. Without even sparing Kagura a glance I left the classroom and then the school heading for my car, a black four door Jaguar.

When I reached my car I remembered that I could not just leave as I wished, I have to wait for my half-brother and his idiotic friends, who are all probably pissed at me (not that I care).

I leaned impatiently against the driver side door of my car and watched as my brother and his idiotic friends finally exited the school and walked towards my car.

Without saying a word we all squeezed into my car and without further adieu we left.

(Rin's pov)

I sat in the living room on the couch with my sisters sitting around me with a plate of chocolate chip cookies (yummy) in front of me and a notebook sitting on my lap. Kagome is sitting in a recliner adjacent to the couch with a notebook on her lap and a Pepsi in her hand, Sango is sitting on the couch to the left of me with a notebook in her lap and a bag of popcorn next to her, and Ayame is sitting on the couch to the right of me with a notebook on her lap and a Mountain Dew in her hand.

"So lets see, we could sing Things I'll never say, or Anything but Ordinary," Sango suggested.

I just briefly shook my head as I continued to flip through the notebook on my lap that has lyrics for some of the songs we know. Sango, Kagome, and Ayame are flipping through similar notebooks looking for the perfect song for us to perform in the talent show.

"Nah, that's not right. I think we should do I'm With You," Ayame suggested but continued to flip through the notebook she has.

"No, that doesn't seem right either. Maybe we should do Tomorrow," Kagome suggested.

I shook my head at her suggestion and stared at the lyrics to the song that had caught my attention, "Guys I know what song we can do. It's perfect."

(Sesshy's pov)

I parked my car in the garage and without sparing anyone a glance I entered the house searching for my mother. I know that Inuyasha and his friends followed me into the house but then quickly headed towards the kitchen while I went upstairs and to my mother's study.

Against other's beliefs Kouga and Miroku do not live here, they just like to hang out here a lot.

I knocked on the door to my mother's study and then entered it when I received her permission to do so.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?" My mother said only glancing up at me quickly before refocusing on the papers in front of her.

"Mother we need to talk," I said not wasting in time with pleasantries.

My mother looked up at me sharply noting my demanding tone before focusing her full attention on me.

"What is it that you wish to talk about?" My mother said not sounding at all like a mother but more like a business person.

"It's Kagura. I don't want to date her anymore," I stated simply knowing that my simple statement is going to piss her off and could get me into a shit load of trouble. The things I do for My Rin.

Ok that's the end of chapter five. If anyone cannot go on without knowing what song Rin decided to sing send me a private message and I will tell you. I just don't want to ruin the little cliff hanger I've got going on and I don't want to give it away to people who don't wish to know. The name of Rin's song is the only thing I will give away though, I won't tell anyone what happens between Sesshy and his mother, or any other bits of information that I've kept hidden. So on that note I'd like to ask people to please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Oh and suggestions are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here's chapter six, I hope you enjoy. I'm on a week long break right now so I'm hoping to get another chapter out here soon but I make no promises. As I've said many time before I do not own Inuyasha and I never will. Well here you go.

**Chapter Six- The Perfect Song and Getting Permission**

(Rin's pov)

"Alright girls why don't we play all the songs we think are good and then once we're done we can choose one," I suggested standing in front of a mike in our band room.

Our band room is just a good sized room with all our instruments and my mike in it with a slightly raised platform we use as a stage, and a couch against the wall in front of the stage.

"Alright so that means we are doing Things I'll Never Say, I'm With You, Tomorrow, and Rin's choice Girlfriend," Sango stated trying to remember all the songs we decided on.

"What song do you girls want to do first?" Kagome said while tuning her guitar.

"Um…we could just do them in the order Sango stated them in," Ayame suggested while adjusting the strap of her guitar.

"Works for me so first we're going to do Things I'll never say," I stated and then glanced behind me to make sure the girls were all set up.

"Alright lets do this," Sango stated and then singled for us all to start.

(Sesshy's pov)

"What do you mean by this Sesshomaru? Is there something wrong with this young lady that I picked out for you to date?" My mother asked giving me a glare that could rival one of my own glares.

I grimaced as I caught the true meaning to her questions. In other words she's asking if I think there is something wrong with her judgment. Anyway I answer would be a death sentence. To say no would make me stuck with Kagura as a girlfriend and to say yes would piss my mother off.

"Mother, Kagura just isn't the right kind of girl for me. We have nothing in common and everything she does or says manages to disgust me," I stated hoping that this answer would not upset my mother but knowing that she'll find someway to be insulted by my answer.

"So what you're saying is that the girl who I think is the perfect girlfriend for you is not good enough. What I she too slutty for you or maybe not slutty enough?" My mother stated glaring at me.

"Mother, I am not interested in dating Kagura," I said sternly, tired of playing this little game with her.

"Yes Sesshomaru I heard you the first time you said that. So for some reason Kagura is not good enough for you, who do you think is good enough for you?" My mother said her glare somewhat lessening.

I wondered briefly if my mother is setting me up. This meeting is going a little to good for me and wondered what she planned to do.

"Sesshomaru I'm waiting. Is there another girl who you wish to date?" My mother said sounding impatient.

I sighed silently before giving my mother the name of the girl I wish to date hoping I wasn't giving my mother a new target, "Rin Syoura."

(Rin's pov)

"Alright last song girls and then we can decide," Sango stated sweating slightly.  
(A/N- _italics- Rin __underlined italics- the girls_)

_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you  
All the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright...)  
Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right (I'm right, I'm right, I'm right...)

_She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I don't like your girlfriend  
__No way, No way,  
__I think you need a new one  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I could be your girlfriend  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I know that you like me  
__No way, No way,  
__You know it's not a secret  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I want to be your girlfriend__(and again, and again, and again...)  
(So)__ So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make the girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Ever again __(And again and again and again...)  
__Cause She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I don't like your girlfriend  
__No way, No way,  
__I think you need a new one  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I could be your girlfriend  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I know that you like me  
__No way, No way,  
__You know it's not a secret  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I want to be your girlfriend_

I can see the way  
I see the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
Uh!In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I don't like your girlfriend  
__No way, No way,  
__I think you need a new one  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I could be your girlfriend  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I know that you like me  
__No way, No way,  
__You know it's not a secret  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
__I want to be your girlfriend  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
__( No Way!) __No way, No way, hey, hey  
I think you need a new one __(Hey!)  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend __(No Way!)  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me __(No Way!)  
__No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret __(Hey!)  
__Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way! Hey hey!_

"Wow that was awesome," Kagome said after she strummed her final note.

"Yeah, I think we should do that one," Ayame said as she put her guitar on it's stand.

"I agree," Sango said as she put her drumsticks in a basket that is filled with other drumsticks next to her drums.

"Ok, well looks like Rin is the smartest out of all of us and we're going to do her choice," Kagome said while grinning widely and putting her guitar on it's stand.

"Ok now that that's settled I'm gonna go make dinner," I said simply and then walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

We had sounded wonderful and the song I had picked would be perfect to sing. Now I just had to some how manage to get over my stage fright so that I can sing it.

Sighing softly I pulled a package of chicken out of the fridge and started cooking it.

I wondered briefly what Sesshomaru is doing right now and this thought brought about the horrible mental picture of him kissing Kagura (eww, eww, eww, I'm gonna have nightmares now).

Sighing softly yet again I put the chicken I the oven, set the timer, and walked out of the room towards my bedroom.

"Hey Rin you okay?" Sango asked me stopping me before I even reached the stairs.

"Well other then my crush dating one of the sluts of our school, I'm perfectly fine," I stated trying to sound perky but failing miserably.

"Hey don't worry about that. Everything will work out for you," Sango stated and then walked into the living room to join the other girls in watching something on TV.

"I hope you're right Sango," I muttered to myself before continuing on to my room.

(Sesshy's pov)

"Rin Syoura huh? Isn't she that little parentless girl, who's adopted mother left her and her adopted sister a lot of money?" My mother said.

I glared silently at my mother not liking how she knows so much about Rin.

"Well Sesshomaru, are you going to answer my question?" My mother said and I could tell that I am wearing thin on her patience.

"Yes mother that is the Rin I am talking about," I stated keeping my emotionless tone even though I was far from emotionless.

"Well, what in the world do you see in that girl? She's just a little orphaned girl who wouldn't have a dime if it wasn't for her adopted mother," My mother stated sounding shocked.

"This Sesshomaru has no desire to explain to you why he likes Rin," I stated giving my mother one of my own glares.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Sesshomaru! I will not put up with you disrespecting me. I simply wish to know what you see in this girl," My mother said returning my glare.

"And as I already stated I do not wish to discuss this with you. Now do I have your permission to break up with Kagura?" I asked hoping her answer will be yes.

"You're going to do it anyway so why do you even care if I approve or not?" My mother said exasperated.

"I don't," I said simply knowing that that answer is the closes I'll get to a yes.

"Well then remove yourself from my sight Sesshomaru, I have much I must get done," My mother said and then returned her attention to her paperwork while I silently left feeling rather proud of myself.

Now I just have to break up with Kagura without causing a scene. Uh…The things I do for My Rin.

Well there's chapter six. I hope you liked it. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Well look at that chapter seven, I know I know, it's about time. Well I hope you all like this new chapter. And like before I only own the two OC in this story and please review. Well read away!!

**Chapter Seven- The Auditions**

(Rin's pov Time Skip)

I groaned as I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock the next morning before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. Unfortunately I'm one of those people that once they've been woken up they can't go back to sleep, so my attempt to catch a view more minutes of sleep was in vain.

Groaning softly once again I turned my alarm clock off and climbed out of bed. After stretching my stiff muscles I headed towards my bathroom to take a shower and then figure out what I want to wear today.

After taking a good thirty minute shower I wrapped a towel around me and walked into my room to figure out what I want to wear today. I scrounge around in my closet and dresser before finally deciding on a black just appropriate length pleated skirt, a dark red halter top with a black knitted jacket like thing that stops just below my chest over it, black fishnet stockings, and a pair of black leather ankle boots. After dressing in my outfit I dried my hair and after brushing it put it in it's usual style but I added a slight curl to it. To finish off my outfit I added some make-up making my eyeliner and mascara slightly darker than I normally do.

Feeling rather proud of my outfit I walked out of my room to join my sisters downstairs.

"Wow Rinny, you look hot," Ayame said sounding slightly shocked.

"Thanks Aya," I said after grapping a pop-tart and joining them at the table. Ayame is wearing a pair light blue jeans, a light green shirt with a black hoodie over it that has a wolf on the back, and black sneakers with green laces. Her hair is in pigtails again.

"Yeah Rin, I know you said you wanted to dress hotter but I wasn't expecting this," Sango stated. Sango is wearing a pair of dark green and dark blue cameo cargo pants, a black hoodie with a weird purple design on the back, and black sneakers with purple laces. Her hair is in a high ponytail.

"Yeah me either, but I'm impressed. I didn't know you owned anything that could make you look that hot but still be school appropriate," Kagome said and then laughed softly at her own joke. Kagome is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a weird red design all over it, and black sneakers with red laces.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we just getting going so I can see if 'you know who' thinks I look hot?" I said and then stood up and headed towards the door.

"Yeah sure Rin," Sango, Ayame, and Kagome all said at the same time and then followed me out the door laughing.

(Sesshy's pov)

I tried not to groan out loud as I endured the slightly banshee screaming of the women(ish thing) in front of me.

To say Kagura took our break up well would be a down right lie. I had had hoped to avoid making a scene but that is unavoidable when the woman(ish thing) is screaming like a banshee.

Scoffing at her idiotic response I walked away from her ignoring I'll of her attempts to make me stop.

"What the hell was that about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked when I rejoined the group.

"It is none of your concern little brother," I stated and then walked towards my homeroom.

"Kagura sounded quite upset," Miroku stated trying to pathetically get the information out of me.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself," I stated and then sat in my seat ignoring the idiots around me.

Thankfully the idiots decided to ignore me and start a conversation amongst themselves.

Braking up with Kagura had not gone as good as I wished it had but the end results are still the same. That woman(ish thing) can no longer claim to be dating me. I am now free to date My Rin.

"I wonder what she was screaming about," I heard Kagome say as she entered the classroom followed by the rest of the girls.

My attention was captured and held by Rin. To say that she looked stunning would be an understatement. She simply looks hot.

"I wonder what she was trying to blame on Rin. Did you do anything horrible to her Rinny?" Sango asked Rin in a teasing manner.

I couldn't believe that Kagura is trying to blame Rin for me breaking up with her.

"Not that I know of," Rin stated as she sat at her desk that just happens to be right next to mine.

"This is Kagura we're talking about she could be trying to blame Rin for having a bad hair day or something like that," Kagome stated.

"Are you guys talking about Kagura's banshee screaming earlier?" My idiotic brother said sticking his nose in other people's business, yet again.

"Yep, do you know anything about it Inuyasha?" Kagome said grinning widely at Inuyasha. At times the girl can be so obvious in her attraction to Inuyasha. Of course Inuyasha is too stupid to realize this.

"Not really. I do know that Sesshomaru was talking to her when she started screaming," Inuyasha stated making me want to kill him. Why couldn't that idiotic half-brother of mine mind his own business?

"Well, what did you do to her Sesshomaru? And why is she trying to blame it on Rin?" Sango asked looking at me expectantly.

"That is none of your business," I said emotionlessly and then faced the front of the room ignoring everyone around me.

(Rin's pov Time Skip)

I had difficulty paying attention throughout my classes, and now sitting at lunch surrounded by friends I couldn't pay attention either. The only thing my mind could focus on was trying to figure out what Sesshomaru had done to Kagura.

Maybe he ignored her, Kagura hates being ignored (no that wouldn't cause the banshee screaming). Maybe she did something really bad which caused Sesshomaru to lose his temper, which in turn caused Kagura to lose her temper (that's possible). Maybe he broke up with her (I wish).

"Rin, Rin, are you listening to me?" Kagome asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, no I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I asked looking at Kagome apologetically.

"I asked if you were okay, you've been so quiet today," Kagome said staring at me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking," I muttered while picking at my food.

"Okay, well are you ready for auditions today?" Kagome asked. I could tell she was trying to keep me an active part of the conversation so I couldn't go back to my thoughts.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I stated not looking up from my food but not eating it either.

"I thought you weren't going to do auditions," Sesshomaru muttered not bothering to sound even slightly interested.

"It was a requirement for our music class," Inuyasha stated glaring at Sesshomaru, they're still not getting along.

"Yea, did you guys figure out what you're going to do?" Ayame asked while playing with the salad she got for lunch.

"Yep we're going to do the acoustics for Guardian Angel," Inuyasha stated around a mouth-full of ramen.

"That sounds cool. I can't wait to hear it," Kagome stated while blushing slightly.

It was at this time that I zoned out (again) and began fretting over auditions. Sesshomaru will no doubt be there and knowing my luck the minute we walk on stage I'll freeze up and make a total fool out of myself.

I tried hard not to listen to these thoughts and instead tell myself that I will not freeze up and I will not make a fool out of myself but I don't think it was working to well.

(Time skip-Auditions)

I was happy to learn that the girls and I would be going last in auditions with the guys right before us. This gave me enough time to try to once again calm myself down (even though I'm positive it won't work).

I was correct in my thinking and Sesshomaru did decide to watch auditions. I'm not exactly sure why since by the end of lunch Kagura had yelled to the whole cafeteria that Sesshomaru had broken up with her this morning. Upon learning this I also figured out that Kagura blames me for the break up. I personally do not know how this is even remotely possible since Sesshomaru and I have barely spoken to each other since I smacked him.

Anyway first up for auditioning is a freshman doing an interpreted dance to some spooky song I personally never heard. All in all I'd say it was rather freaky. After the freshman was a sophomore doing a comedian act that was somewhat funny. Followed by a junior and a sophomore playing violins. The act following theirs was Kagura and the other sluts doing a song and dance. The singing made everyone cringe and the dancing wasn't even appropriate for a strip club.

After the sluts were finally forced off the stage and everyone regained their hearing (which took a ten minute break) the guys were up to play. Their playing of Guardian Angel was actually pretty amazing, probably one of the best acts heard that day.

When the guys finished we were up next and I was no where close to being calm.

I sluggishly forced myself to walk out on stage and stare out over the audience only to see Sesshomaru staring back and to get slightly freaked out. So closing my eyes I waited for Sango to count us in and then began to sing.

(A/N-you already know what is going to be sung and I'm to lazy to put all the lyrics here all over again so I'm just going to skip that part)

As the final note finally stopped I opened my eyes to see everyone watching the auditions in shock. I was pretty sure this was a good sign since no one looked freaked out, it was more like they were all in awe.

After five minutes of silence everyone finally seemed to snap out of it and began to clap (I think I heard some wolf whistles too).

Grinning slightly the girls and I left the stage feeling proud of ourselves.

"Well I have to go find Inuyasha. He said he wanted to talk to me when auditions are over. I'll see you girls later," Kagome stated and the walked off in search of Inuyasha.

"I'm going to go find Kouga," Ayame stated. Kouga had finally asked Ayame out at lunch today, so they are going out tonight.

"Umm…Miroku wanted to talk to me too," Sango said nervously and with that I was left alone.

"Hey, Rin, can I talk to you?" Said a voice from right behind me that I would know in a room full of people.

Turning around I saw Sesshomaru standing behind me looking at me expectantly. It was finally time to see if me plan had worked.

Look at that a cliffhanger if you want to know what happens faster than you have to review. Like I've probably said too many times reviews make me write faster. So please review. Oh a little bit of info for you, I've had at least 100 view for each chapter of this story. What I want to know is why so many people have stuck with me this whole time but they refuse to review. I'm not lying people reviews do make me write faster. It's kinda a confidence booster and ideas are always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Well here's chapter eight. This was done in answer to a request from one of my reviewers. I hope you enjoy. Oh and I own nothing.

**Chapter Eight- A Little InuKag**

(Kagome's POV)

It didn't take me too long to find Inuyasha after I left Rin and the girls. To say I am nervous would be an understatement. I wonder what he wants to talk about.

I found Inuyasha sitting under a tree off to the side of the school. When he noticed me approaching he smiled up at me and motioned for me to sit next to him under the tree.

After getting comfortable next to him I looked over at him expectantly.

"So you guys did really great at the auditions," Inuyasha stated while looking at me nervously.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Look Inuyasha I know you didn't want to talk to me about the auditions, so what is it?" I said trying to convince him to just tell me. In the back of my mind I was hoping he would ask me out or something like that.

"Look Kagome, I really…that is I think…what I'm trying to say is…," Inuyasha stuttered looking really nervous.

"Inuyasha relax and just tell me what you're thinking," I said trying to sound supporting.

"Well, I've never been good at talking about my thoughts, so I'll just show you," Inuyasha said while looking at me determinedly.

Before I could even process what he had said Inuyasha was pressing his lips against mine.

After getting over the shock (took two seconds) I kissed him back happy that this conversation had gone a lot better than I thought it would.

After a rather heated make-out session Inuyasha pulled away from me looking rather reluctant.

"Kagome, be mine please? I've wanted to say that for the longest time now," Inuyasha said while looking at me expectantly.

Instead of answering him with words I initiated our next make-out session.

"Is that a yes?" Inuyasha said after pulling away from me once again.

"Oh yeah that is defiantly a yes," I mutter slightly out of breathe from our heated make-out sessions.

Inuyasha chuckled softly before kissing me once again. After pulling away from our third make-out session I am completely out of breathe.

"You have to stop doing that. I need to be able to breathe," I mutter while gasping for breath.

"Okay then to distract me from you, do you want to hear about something I heard last night?" Inuyasha said looking like he had an awesome little piece of gossip.

"Depends, is it really interesting?" I said while smiling at his excitement.

"Oh yeah, so I overheard Sesshomaru talking to his mother last night. Turns out he plans on asking Rin out here soon," Inuyasha stated.

"Really?! Oh that is awesome! Wait, if he planed all this yesterday then that means Rinny's plan was useless," I stated.

"What plan are you talking about?" Inuyasha said while looking at me confusedly.

"Well Rinny wanted to show Sesshomaru what he was missing out on by dressing all hot and then the song we did was pretty much dedicated to him," I explained.

"Oh well I guess it was kinda unneeded, but I'm sure it'll help motivate him into asking her out," Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah you're probably right," I said and then laid my head down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So you want to go do dinner and a movie tonight?" Inuyasha said and then leaned his head against mine.

"Sure," I mumbled but neither of us moved to get up, instead I grabbed one of his hands with both of mine and began playing with his fingers.

Inuyasha sighed sounding really relaxed while we both sat under the tree and just watched what was happening around us.

I have to say I couldn't ask for a better afternoon.

Well I hope you enjoyed this and remember to review. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay it's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long but I've been busy. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and nothings changed from the last chapter so I still own nothing

**Chapter Nine- How About A Date**

(Rin's POV)

I tried to calm my nerves as I walked next to Sesshomaru not exactly sure where we are going. We have been walking for a couple minutes and Sesshomaru has yet to say anything to me.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?" I asked trying not to sound as nervous as I feel (I don't think I succeeded).

"Well, I don't know if you heard yet but I broke up with Kagura this morning," Sesshomaru stated sounding slightly emotionless.

"That would explain the screaming, and what she was trying to blame on me," I stated still not sure what he is trying to get at.

"Well of course there is a reason behind it," Sesshomaru stated. It seemed to me like he is trying to slowly work his way to the point of this conversation we're having.

"You mean other than the fact that she's horrible," I mutter not meaning for Sesshomaru to hear that comment.

"Yes there was another reason other than the fact that she's horrible," Sesshomaru stated.

"Well what is this other reason?" I asked sounding just a tad bit (well a lot a bit) curious.

"That reason is you Rin. I don't know what I was thinking when I asked her out but it didn't take me long to figure out I made a mistake. I never meant to hurt you Rin and I never want to hurt you again. What I'm trying to say Rin is that I really care about you and I want you to be mine," Sesshomaru said rushing through his words in nervousness.

At this time I has completely stopped walking. My mind was having enough trouble processing his words there was no way it could also remind how to walk correctly.

"Rin I understand if you don't want me. It'd be completely understandable after the way I've hurt you. I just wanted you to know that I do care about you," Sesshomaru stated showing just how nervous he is.

It took me all of five seconds to form a coherent sentences in my mind and then another five seconds until I could figure out exactly what I want to say to him.

"Are you crazy?! You just asked me out and you think there is any chance I'd say no to you. Well you have another thing coming mister, you will never get rid of me so get comfortable seeing this face," I stated only slightly mad at what he implied.

"That's all I need to hear," Sesshomaru muttered and then before I could figure out what to say I was in his arms and his lips were pressed against mine. And boy does he know how to kiss!

"So why did you go out with Kagura?" I asked some time later. After finishing our second kiss we decided to walk to the park, so now we're sitting on a bench in the park talking.

"My mother insisted that I date her, and you don't tell my mother no. Last night I basically told my mom I was breaking up with Kagura and asking you out. She took it better than I thought she would," Sesshomaru stated while staring off into the surrounding trees thoughtfully.

"So you're mother knows about me?" I asked feeling a little panicky.

"She knows I asked you out and some how she knew about your living arrangement but other than that she doesn't know anything about you," Sesshomaru stated.

"How does she even know about me?" I asked my panicky feeling getting stronger.

"What does it matter Rin? She's not going to bother you and if for some reason she does just ignore her. She's not important," Sesshomaru stated and then hugged me closer to his side.

"But what if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't want you dating me?" I asked sounding panicked.

"It doesn't matter. Now that you're mine I'm not going to let you go easily," Sesshomaru stated and then kissed the top of my head.

"But you said you don't tell your mother no. If she tells you to stop dating me, what are you going to do?" I asked still feeling panicked.

"I'm going to tell her no for the first time. The only way you're going to get rid of me is if you tell me to leave," Sesshomaru stated.

"I don't want to cause trouble between you and your mother, Sesshomaru," I stated.

"Don't worry about it Rin. What my mother thinks doesn't matter, and me dating you shouldn't cause a problem. If for some reason it does I don't care," Sesshomaru stated.

"I just don't like causing problems," I said halfheartedly, already knowing I have lost this little argument.

"Lets just enjoy our afternoon together. What would you like to do?" Sesshomaru said smiling reassuringly at me.

"Hmm…well, I have no idea," I said shrugging my shoulders and snuggling up against Sesshomaru's side.

"Well I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight, but I don't know what to do now," Sesshomaru said.

"That sounds nice," I muttered as I closed my eyes and leaned against Sesshomaru. Before I knew I had fallen asleep against Sesshomaru.

(Sesshy's POV)

I smiled slightly as Rin fell asleep leaning against me. I guess this is a good way to spend the afternoon. Then again just hanging out with Rin is a good way to spend the afternoon.

As I sat there I began making plans for tonight. I figured we could go to a somewhat fancy restaurant and then take a walk on the beach if it wasn't to cold.

With that figured out I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and made reservations at the best restaurant in the city even though I know that it won't matter to Rin where we go or what we do.

After making the reservations I picked Rin up without waking her up and walked to my car planning on taking her home and then after she wakes up going to get ready for the night.

When I reached Rin's house she was still sleeping and I quickly maneuvered her into the house and laid her on the couch. I then sat down next to her and watched her sleep (which was rather entertaining).

(Rin's POV)

When I first woke up I has no clue where I was. All I knew was that I was laying on a couch and Sesshomaru was sitting next to me.

It took me a couple minutes and then I realized I was at my house in the living room.

"You're awake. I hope you don't mind that I brought you home, I just didn't want you to sleep on a bench," Sesshomaru stated.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, I didn't mean to fall asleep," I said as I sat up straight on the couch.

"It's okay Rin, but I'm going to leave for now and I'll be back to pick you up tonight at six," Sesshomaru stated.

"Alright then I'll see you tonight," I said as I stood up with Sesshomaru.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru muttered and then kissed me again quickly before leaving. I smiled happily as I stared at the door as he left.

"I'm taking it your plan worked than," Sango said from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh Sango, I didn't know you were home," I said after turning around to face her.

"Yeah I got home a couple minutes ago but I came through the backdoor. Are you and Sesshomaru going on a date tonight?" Sango asked as she stared at me grinning.

"Yep, he's taking me out for dinner," I muttered while blushing lightly.

"That's great Rin. Do you want me to help you get ready?" Sango asked sounding really excited.

"Yeah that'd be great," I said knowing Sango would keep asking me until I let her help.

"Great let's get started. You only have two hours until six," Sango stated and then dragged me up to my room.

Thank you for reading and please review. I'll try to get the next chapter out asap.


End file.
